The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow
by Skittle Dog
Summary: 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' Eli thought, while lapping at the blood in the corners of his mouth, "After all, Clare does have a thing for vampires." Much like the rest of the world, Canada's got bloodsuckers. Become infected, or become food.


**A/N: This is what you get when you mix a sick day, 5 hours of sleep, and me and my movie obsessions.  
**  
Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, every episode would involve at least one instance of Conner, Wesley, or Dave experiencing some kind of hilarious pain/humiliation. And Declan would be shirtless. Always.

_**The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow**_

Prologue:

Pandemic

"The sun'll come out tomorrow! So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow! Come what may, Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're always a day away…" – Annie, "The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow"

_No one knew the exact day or the exact hour. No one is __sure__ of the gender, the age, or the race. The situation and the specific location remain a mystery. The only thing they can be almost absolutely positive of is that it happened at night._

_Actually, there are two things. Though, no one can know for sure who the first victim was, they are sure there is, or was, one._

_Two months ago some unlucky individual in Central America was bitten. By a bat. A bat that just happened to be a carrier of a disease able to be transmitted to humans. Of course, the poor soul who was bitten didn't know this. They must have passed it off as merely a small wound, nothing a little soap and a bandage can't fix. Or maybe they screamed and dashed off to the nearest hospital. Bats are scary looking creatures after all. But no doctor would have been able to recognize it. By then it would have been too late anyway. It was already in their bloodstream, changing, altering and attacking. The victim didn't even stand a chance. The disease is always fatal. Sort of._

_So far, every person afflicted has died. Their heart just stops beating once the virus has run its course. But, they almost always wake back up. And they are almost always very hungry._

_And, no. This disease does not make you a zombie._

_Victim #1 must have woken back up hungry and confused. It's widely assumed that their first inclination was to eat and when normal food just wouldn't quash their hunger, well, things probably got messy. Somewhere in between the hunger and the emotions brought on by some of the changes, they lost their grip on reality and started spreading the disease the same way it was given to them. By bite. Soon, many more were infected._

_And it grew._

_And grew._

_And grew._

_And grew._

_Sooner or later, the world was going to have to notice there was something very wrong with South America. But by the time this occurred [One month after the supposed first bite] the contagion had jumped the border into North America, and many other countries across the globe. The infection spread rapidly and was largely underestimated for its first month of life. What had started as a small outbreak in Central America had turned into an epidemic that afflicted a little more than a billion in only 30 days._

_That number is still growing._

_Currently, the disease is still being viewed in a bad light. Scientists are working to find a cure because as of right now, society has decided it's something you want to be cured from. However, that could change in an instant. Some are starting to see how it might not be a bad thing. There're some advantages to being one of the infected. Immortality is awfully desirable. Especially if you were previously suffering from a fatal disease. At least with this fatal, you're still here._

_There are some drawbacks, as well, but nothing too unmanageable. If you don't mind losing your humanity, that is._

_Symptoms include: Bite wounds, Lack of pulse, Lack of breath, Lack of aging, Aggression, Elongated and sharpened canines, Yellow/Gold eye color, Pale complexion, Increased strength, Increased speed, Sharpened eyesight and hearing, Spontaneous combustion when exposed to sunlight, Thirst for human blood_

_Two weeks ago, this disease entered Canada._

_And to think, it all started with one tiny vampire bat._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Are bite wounds a symptom? Eh, sure, why not?  
**  
**HI! So, does this look like a fail or is anyone interested in the continuation of the story? I feel like it could be a decent longfic if it goes where I want it too. I'm still not sure of this opening, I thought about writing it from the POV of the first Degrassi character to get infected but I felt like saving that for later. Good choice? Bad choice? I don't know.**

**As for the next chapter, I have thought of three options so far.**  
**Número Uno: Multiple character's reactions to the arrival of the disease! I'm not sure past that, but I'd try and make it work.**

**Número Dos: Umm, I think I would have how it affects the main character's of the story, told in varying POV's. If I did this one, though, I might make the rest of the story 5 years into the future. This one has it's pro's and con's :/**

**Número Tres: Jump right in! One character. One attack. I'd go from there.**

**I'd love some opinions on what everyone would like!**

**Oh, and just in case you're thinking this is gonna be some stupid Twilight knockoff, don't worry, it's not. I'm going to try and make this into something kinda epic, scary, tear-jerking, and shocking with a touch of romance and comedic relief here and there. This won't be your average vampire story.**

**Reviews are my energy bars! Tell me, is this worth continuing?**

**(Oh, and P.S. If anyone to read this has seen the movie Daybreakers, YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I know this probably reminds you of it. I'll explain in the next chapter if I continue!)**


End file.
